


Breaking the Rules

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clark were a good bit more of an alien than we think he is? And what if Lex found out about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

The Rules:

1\. Never, ever let anyone see your crotch. Use the stall, not the urinal. Wear loose clothing. Wear long shirts and never tuck them in.

2\. Keep it above the waist, better yet above the neck. Do your best to date only girls who aren't ready to take it further. Keep all relationships casual and tell people that you need to study or work or do chores. Be a bit of a dork so no one will want to take it further.

3\. Never comment on how someone looks. It always comes out wrong and they look at you funny. Or they start asking questions that can only cause trouble.

4\. Never tell anyone how you think. Don't tell them about the colors they can't see. Don't watch TV or movies with people unless its in the dark and you can hide your reactions from them.

5\. Never tell about your powers…

+++++

**Your Expectations for Behavior In Smallville**: _Follow these rules at all times if you wish your stay to be a short one!_  
* Always be confident.  
* Never show true emotion. (If emotion is required for a situation, it must be muted and controlled.)  
* Information is power. Never share it freely, unless it is with me.  
* People are tools. Use them wisely and discard them when they are no longer useful.  
* Always answer the phone when I call…

+++++

"Oooo, that one looks horrible!" Chloe said, snatching the DVD that Clark had been gazing at out of his hand. "Great, it's just $0.99 so it fits our budget."

"Chloe!" Clark protested, going beet red, "I was just looking at the cover!"

"Doesn't matter," Chloe said, grinning at him over her shoulder, "Its Bad Movie Night, Clark. If you have to stare at the cover that long, it's got to be BAD!"

Clark sighed, rubbing his red face while Chloe went off with the DVD in search of Pete. He hadn't been staring at it because it looked bad. He'd been staring at it because the picture of a tentacle creeping up the woman's leg was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he wasn't sure it was in the right section. It looked like really great porn to him, not a bad horror flick. Which of course was why he didn't say anything as Chloe paid the four bucks for their three movies plus tax. Chloe had picked a SF movie, and Pete an Action flick, all three of which were under one buck each.

It sucked being a teen in Smallville sometimes but Chloe had decided to make the most of it with weekly Bad Movie Night. They'd go buy really cheap movies, get tons of snacks, go to one of their houses and watch the movies as a group. It was safe enough and it let Clark off the hook for finding better outings that normal human girls and guys would enjoy. He really wished he understood normal people better sometimes.

"All right," Chloe said once she'd paid, "Let's split up and get the goodies. I'll see you guys at my house at 7:00!"

+++++

"Lovely," Lex drawled, looking around the cold stone castle his father had exiled him to. "So this is where I'm going to live for the next few months or years until Dad decides I've suffered enough."

He was talking to himself, of course. Sending Lex here didn't include giving Lex servants or an assistant or even a cheap whore to entertain himself. It was Lex's responsibility to set everything up. Dad would come and review it all, unexpectedly of course, after Lex was done. Then he'd change whatever he didn't like to match his own tastes.

It was enough to have Lex gritting his teeth and looking for something to break. When was he going to have a life of his own?! Everything was dictated by his father, from the work he did to the places he lived to the people he knew and blew. Dad had even given him a list of 'Rules' to follow, like he was some child who couldn't be trusted to know what to do. It sucked and he didn't see any way out of it short of self destruction through drugs, sex and alcohol, which had already failed three times.

"Fuck it," Lex said, "I'm going for a drive."

+++++

Clark sighed, leaning on the bridge rail and looking down at the water below. Why did he have to be so different from everyone else? They all knew how to react to each other. They didn't have all these weird thoughts. The few times he'd talked to Pete about it he'd gotten so creeped out that he wouldn't talk to Clark for days. And his parents just told him that he was special and different, so of course he didn't think like everyone else.

There was a screech and Clark turned to see a car hurtling at him. Time slowed strangely and Clark knew he was going to be hit, knew they were going to go over the rail and into the water.

"Wow," Clark thought in that endless instant, "He looks like he's terrified. I wonder if I should be too."

Then he was in the air and falling and he was afraid for the man in the car, not for himself.

+++++

"Dude!" Pete said, slapping Clark's shoulder the next afternoon, "You're a hero! A real live hero, here in Smallville!"

"Pete," Clark protested, "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done. It wasn't special."

"Yeah, but he's Lex Luthor, Clark," Pete said, looking like Clark was crazy for not getting it. "He's going to have to reward you somehow."

"Oh, well, he already did," Clark admitted uncomfortably. "He sent me a new truck but Mom and Dad made me send it back."

"Aw, man," Pete said, looking appropriately dismayed for Clark, "That sucks, dude. I swear, if I'd ever gotten something like that I'd never have let my parents make me give it back."

"Well, it's just that its wrong to expect to get rewarded for something like that," Clark protested, feeling like he was treading on thin ice, "You shouldn't expect to be rewarded for doing good deeds."

Pete laughed, shaking his head at Clark.

"You know, you're the best guy I've ever know, Clark," Pete said, "Heart of gold. Unfortunately, my heart's made of brass so I'd have kept the truck!"

+++++

"He sent it back?" Lex asked, astonished. "What do you mean, he sent it back?"

He listened to the dealership on the other end of the line, mind boggling. What the hell did this kid want? He couldn't leave the debt hanging there between them. That was completely unacceptable, no matter that Clark had made it clear he didn't feel there was any debt or any reason to reward him.

"Face of an angel," Lex muttered after he hung up the phone, "Body of a Greek god, morals of a saint and the social skills of a three year old. Well, time to do some investigation and see what would be good for a reward for him."

+++++

"You know," Chloe said as they settled in for Bad Movie Night a few weeks later, "We've never watched that horror picture you picked out, Clark."

"I didn't pick it out, Chloe!" Clark protested, "I was looking at the cover and you snatched it out of my hand. I was going to pick a different one but you didn't listen to me."

"Heh," Pete said stealing some popcorn from the big bowl in Clark's lap, "You have to admit he has a point there, Chlo."

"I was hoping we'd watch my movie tonight," Lana said quietly from the arm of the sofa where she'd perched next to Clark. "It's not much, just an old romance but …"

Clark smiled at her, face lighting up. He'd finally managed to catch her attention in a way less than humiliating and here they were, on an unofficial date. Well, it really wasn't a date. It was just a get together. Lana and Chloe were friends so it didn't count as a date for real. She was still with Whitney, though Lex's advice on how to deal with Whitney and Lana was really helping. Maybe someday he'd actually manage to figure out how to interact normally with humans.

"Sure," Chloe said, tossing Clark's tentacle horror flick back in their box of Bad Movies.

Lana gingerly leaned on Clark's shoulder as the movie progressed and they laughed, threw popcorn at the screen and Clark made mental notes about what they thought was stupid and what they thought was sweet. This had gotten a lot easier once he found out that he wasn't human at all. Of course he didn't understand them. He wasn't one of them. He was a lot happier now that he knew, though he still wished that he could be human.

+++++

Lex chuckled as Clark left, off to do his chores. He truly hadn't expected the boy to be so much fun to be around when he'd set out to help Clark. He wouldn't accept any sort of physical or monetary gift but he would take advice. It was nice to be able to be an older brother of sorts, though older brothers should definitely not be contemplating what Clark looked like under those baggy flannel shirts and loose jeans of his.

Either way, it was nice to have a friend. Lex realized as he racked the balls and got ready to shoot that he'd never had a real friend before. It was a frightening thought. He'd let Clark see so much of his life, showed so much true emotion around him. He had to consider that he might be letting the boy get too close.

"No matter how sweet he seems," Lex muttered as he took his opening shot, "He's still human. I need to be more careful around him."

The thought of Clark's disappointed expression made him miss the next shot. He continued flubbing until he finally admitted that it wouldn't matter. Clark would come in, all bright eyed and cheerful or moping and worried about a problem and Lex would talk to him, give him advice and send him on his way. It was the way things worked.

+++++

"No, he's going to be fine," Clark said to Mom as he studied Lex's sleeping profile. "He's got a nasty concussion and the servants all went home for the night. Yeah, the doctor asked if I could stay for a few hours. No, its just us. No, Mom, it'll be fine. Yes, I'll be nice. Yes, I'll be careful. Yeah, I'll let you know when I get home. Love you, too Mom!"

Clark sighed and hung up, turning to find Lex looking at him. His eyes were a bit glazed and he seemed to be having a hard time tracking on where Clark was. Clark sat on the edge of Lex's bed, staying outside of touching range. He knew Lex didn't like being touched and honestly, Clark wasn't comfortable with it either.

"Your Mom?" Lex asked, blinking at Clark.

"Yeah," Clark said, smiling, "I can stay for a few hours but I need to go home by midnight."

"Should be OK," Lex said, nodding and then flinching as his concussion reminded him that moving his head was a bad idea. "Toby should be here by then and he can baby sit me."

"Sorry I didn't get here in time to protect you," Clark said regretfully. "I heard about it but just couldn't get here fast enough."

"Not your fault, Clark," Lex said, smiling weakly. "I'm just glad you managed to keep him from killing me."

"You're my friend," Clark said, smiling at Lex, "That's what friends do. Help each other."

Lex reached a hand out and hesitantly took Clark's hand. Clark blushed and squeezed Lex's hand, reassured and reassuring him.

+++++

Lex panted as he started down at Nixon, the blood blooming on the dead man's chest. What the hell was he doing? He'd kill for Clark Kent? What was wrong with him?!

+++++

"Married?" Clark squeaked, not sure why the news that Lex was getting married was making his stomach clench so bad that he thought he might throw up.

"Yeah," Lex said, smiling so blissfully happily that it looked like he'd nearly been drugged, "And I'd really appreciate you being my Best Man. You're my best friend, Clark. Say yes."

Clark had to fight with his alien impulses. Why the hell did he want to grab Lex and carry him away? Why did he want to lick him?!

"Um, sure," Clark said, doing his level best not to let his nerves and confusion show. It appeared to work because Lex grinned, gave him a quick hug and then went back to his fiancé's side.

+++++

"Tentacles From Hell?" Chloe asked, holding up the movie.

"Nah, let's watch Streets of Blood!" Pete said, holding up his pick of the night.

"Sure," Clark said. Lana nodded agreement, Chloe took the film and they all settled in to watch.

+++++

"I think the next time I come to you and ask you to be my Best Man," Lex said to Clark, "You need to knock me over the head and carry me away until I come to my senses, Clark."

"I can't do that, Lex," Clark said, laughing as he missed his shot at the pool table. "I'm too busy saving you from other people who try and knock you over the head and carry you away. But I will tell you if I think you're doing something stupid. Not that I'm the best person to judge."

Lex smiled and lined up his shot. Clark was improving. He was getting better at pool, better at conversation, better at capturing Lex's heart. Lex already knew that he was falling for the boy in a big way. Clark seemed completely clueless and Lex was more than happy to let him stay that way. He was only 15 and Lex knew better than to try and seduce an under-age boy in Smallville, Kansas. Most of the town would burn him at the stake if they were found out.

"Don't undersell yourself, Clark," Lex said, making his shot and smiling as the ball went in the pocket perfectly. "You're a lot more perceptive than you give yourself credit for."

+++++

"OK, that was too horrid to be borne," Chloe said, tossing down their last movie in the trash and grabbing Tentacles from Hell from the Bad Movie Box. "Let's try this one. It's been languishing for nearly 10 months now."

She popped it in and settled back on the couch between Pete's candy and Clark's popcorn. Lana settled on a cushion in front of the couch, sipping at a pop. Pete shut off the lights and the credits came up.

"So what's it about?" Pete asked while they watched a girl on the beach get in an argument with her boyfriend.

"No clue," Chloe said, shrugging as the girl stomped off alone into the darkness.

"Tentacles from Hell, I'd assume," Lana said and then went very quiet as the girl stopped in the shrubbery and a tentacle crept slowly up her leg.

Clark's heart was beating faster as he watched. It was so incredibly hot! The way the tentacle moved, the shape and color of it, something about it was setting of thrills that he'd never gotten before in his entire life. Well, other than when secretly watching nature programs on squid and octopus of course but that that didn't count. The girl was trembling, making these incredible noises like it was the best thing that had ever happened to her and Clark wanted so desperately to be there, touching her, touching the tentacle. Whatever the tentacle-monster was, he wanted it, wanted it badly.

"Ew," Lana said, voice so frightened and creeped out that it snapped Clark out of his breathless fascination with the screen.

"Ewww!" Chloe said as the tentacle slid around the girl's neck and she willingly collapsed into the bushes.

"Oh GROSS!" Pete said.

Pete went very pale as he grabbed the remote and killed the movie before Clark could see anything of the creature that was moving to either eat or ravish the girl. Clark made an appropriately horrified whimpering sound but clutched the popcorn bowl to his lap to hide the fact that his groin was reacting as it never had before. He was getting erect, good god, he'd never gotten erect before! It was all he could do not to grab the remote and turn the movie back on. Chloe pulled the disk out and snapped it into its case as if she was going to be polluted.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Clark said as the others rooted through the box for a different movie to watch, all intent on finding something funny and light and well worthy of Bad Movie Night.

"Sure," Chloe said absently, "Well this one goes in the trash!"

Clark went to the bathroom and pulled down his pants, staring at his groin as if he'd never seen it before. Honestly, he really hadn't. He didn't have a penis. The central bulge that functioned like a penis had grown. It was flexing and seeking for something, someone to touch. Little bulges around the base of it were quivering and Clark gasped as he ran his fingers over them. He'd never known how good that could feel! They grew into skinny little tentacles, all seeking someone or something to touch. He had a tentacle just like the one on the movie and god if he didn't want to touch someone that way, have them touch him, stroke him and let him wind around them, fill them up… He bit back a groan and thought about kissing Lana.

That killed the arousal really quick. None of them noticed when Clark fished Tentacles of Horror out of the trash and slipped it into his backpack at super speed.

+++++

"You seem kind of quiet today, Clark," Lex said, studying his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, no," Clark said, looking at the entertainment system that Lionel had bugged. "Just thinking. Hey, do you want to go for a drive or something? I really don't want to play pool or chess today."

"Sure," Lex said, instantly catching that Clark was worried about being overheard. "I got a new car the other day and haven't had the chance to try it out. Why not?"

"Great!" Clark said, beaming at him in the way that always made Lex's heart clench and his balls tighten up.

God the boy was beautiful. Now if only he had half a clue that Lex was lusting after him, life would be good.

+++++

The drive helped Clark clear his thoughts. Lex drove them out to the Gorge and the overlook there. Clark wasn't sure yet if he'd actually tell Lex but he desperately needed to tell someone. God, for the first time in his life he actually understood what this sex thing was about and now he knew he'd never, EVER be able to have it with anyone. It was breaking his heart, especially since he'd also figured out that girls were yuck and Lex was the sexiest thing on two legs. At least he had something that approximated a tentacle between his legs.

"So what's wrong, Clark?" Lex asked once they were well away from the car and any possible listening devices.

"I … I figured something out," Clark said, deciding that he was going to do it, because damn it, Lex understood him better than anyone. Even Pete didn't accept the whole alien thing and wouldn't talk about any physical differences Clark had other than his powers. Mom and Dad were so afraid of him being taken away and studied that they'd barely let him talk about sex at all and Lex knew so much, had seen so much. After all, Lex was always saying he'd done _everything_ it was possible to do when he was younger. Maybe he wouldn't freak Lex out.

"What did you figure out?" Lex asked, leaning on the rail and looking into the distance.

"That … I'm not like everyone else," Clark said, voice shaking. So beautiful, why did Lex have to be so damned beautiful? "That because I'm so different, I'm never going to have anyone to love. That I'm always going to be alone, the last person of my kind."

"Last person of your kind?" Lex asked, apparently confused by the direction the conversation was taking.

"I'm … an alien," Clark admitted, shaking violently by now. "Not a human, Lex. I'm the last of my kind and I'm never going to find anyone who'll accept me because I'm so different."

Lex straightened up, his eyes slowly going wide as he stared up at Clark's face. He tried to smile as if it was a joke but the smile faded in the face of Clark's earnest expression. He stepped closer, studying Clark with a frown for a long while.

"You're the most human person I've ever met," Lex said, "Whatever you think is going on, Clark, you're no alien."

Clark took Lex's hand and placed it on his groin, which by now was reacting to what Clark knew was his love for Lex and his incredible beauty. Lex flinched, and then froze as Clark's tentacle flexed under his pants, pushing and trying to get at him with all the desires of Clark's heart. He looked down slowly, mouth open a little before licking his lips and looking into Clark's eyes with far more lust than Clark had ever seen his friend display.

"I take it this," Lex rubbed his hand against Clark's flexing and bulging pants, "Means there's more than just friendship between us?"

"God, Lex," Clark breathed, legs so shaky that he could barely stand, "Don't do that unless you mean it!"

"Let's go back to the mansion," Lex said, smirking. "I think we need to continue this discussion in private."

+++++

"Really?" Lex said, pausing as he pulled Clark's shirt off, "Octopus and squid?"

"Yeah," Clark said, blushing so brightly that he looked like he was going to get a nosebleed. "Sexiest thing I have EVER seen. Mom won't let us watch any sort of undersea shows because I react so strongly to them. Says its like watching someone watch a porno and I have to wait until I'm of age to see them and do it in my room with the door shut."

"Cool," Lex said, finishing the job of stripping Clark's upper body. "Now lets see the lower half, why don't we?"

Clark groaned, trembling as Lex worked the zipper on his pants. Lex grinned. This was better than Christmas! Who knew what he was going to find under all this wrapping?

+++++

"I'm not … ugly?" Clark asked with a moan, reacting to Lex's hands as they slowly worked their way back up his thighs towards Clark's groin.

"You ask that after I've licked you and sucked your tentacles into coming twice?" Lex said, grinning wickedly. "God, no! You're different but sexy as hell!"

"Please?" Clark asked, "More?"

+++++

"Oh god," Lex breathed, trembling as the incredibly mobile 'tongue' that extended from Clark's penis-tentacle licked at his asshole. "Oh fucking hell yes!"

"Shh, hold still," Clark breathed, his hands like iron on Lex's hips, holding him still when Lex wanted to writhe in ecstasy. "Just … let me 'taste' you."

"Nnngh!" Lex groaned, eyes shutting as the 'tongue' pushed inside of him.

Nothing could ever equal this. Nothing! A mouth on his chest, sucking his nipples while agile little tentacle-fingers wrapped around and stroked his cock, teasing the head and urethra. A 'tongue' licking and penetrating his ass on the tip of a flexing penis that was going to blow Lex's mind any time now. All wrapped up in a boy who whimpered and begged and was so fucking stunningly gorgeous that Lex couldn't look or he'd come right then and ruin it all.

Clark groaned and the tentacle-penis _pushed_ while Clark held perfectly still, held Lex perfectly still. It flexed and groped inside of Lex, pushing deeper by the second, filling him up, good GOD how big was that thing at the base?! Shit, yes, more, please, oh fuck the 'tongue' is still at it, too!

Lex cried out, back arching so hard that he thought he'd break in half as he came. Clark was crying out and there was a rush of the twice-as-thick-as-it-should-be come inside of Lex and they both collapsed together, Clark's little tentacles drinking up Lex's come before it could even cool down.

"Oh god that's too good," Lex panted, head pillowed on Clark's chest. "What else do you have hidden in those pants?"

"Well…" Clark said hesitantly.

Lex lifted his head and grinned.

"There's more?!"

+++++

"Yes!" Clark cried, hands clenched in the sheets as Lex's fingers probed the hole they'd discovered between Clark's legs. It only opened up when he was completely aroused, so horny and hot that he could barely breathe. Lex had figured out how to get him to open up incredibly quickly. "More, please, please, please, god, Lex please!"

"More what?" Lex asked, grinning from his place between Clark's legs. This really was better than Christmas.

"More, bigger, deeper," Clark whimpered, barely able to see straight, "Please, need you, want you so bad!"

"The nice part is that as an alien," Lex said, moving up between Clark's legs, "I seriously doubt condoms will be required."

"Just do me!"

+++++

Lex had thought that nothing could compare to Clark doing him but he was seriously tempted to revise his opinion. One tentacle inside of Lex's ass barely compared with thrusting into Clark and finding a whole nest of tentacles waiting to stroke and lick and tease him into the strongest orgasm he'd ever had in his entire life. And he got to watch Clark's face as he came yet again, which was too much for Lex's control.

"CLARK!"

"YES!" Clark cried, "Oh GOD, Lex! I love you!"

+++++

"So, he … won't see me?" Clark asked the guard on the gate the next day.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's given instructions that you're not to be allowed in," the guard said sympathetically. "I can take produce for you and deliver it to the mansion."

"Th-thank you," Clark said, doing his level best not to break into tears.

He had to pull over twice on the drive back home when the sobs got past his level of control. He spent a lot of time crying over the next week and a half. He'd given into his alien weirdness and lost his best friend.

+++++

Lex thought anger management classes were a small price to pay for having destroyed the love of his life by fucking him silly. He knew Clark was underage and not ready. He knew he shouldn't have done it. So why did he feel like such a heel when he was doing the right thing by not admitting that it had happened and not seeing Clark unless it was at a distance or in public?

+++++

"Congratulations," Clark said, managing to keep his voice steady as Lex asked him ~ again ~ to be his best man. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"Thanks Clark!" Lex said, "I really appreciate this. You're my best friend and there's no one I'd rather have than you at my wedding."

"Um, I have to go," Clark said, feeling his stomach twist yet again. God, he was throwing up way too much lately. "I'll get in touch with you about the details, OK?"

"Sure," Lex said, letting Clark escape. "I'll see you around, Clark."

+++++

One did not get erections from watching nature specials, Lex thought to himself absently as the squid special played in the entertainment room. One especially didn't do it while cuddling with one's fiancé and making out. That was a very good way to trigger one's fiancé to have to use her anger management skills and given that she was failing the class that might be very painful.

But GOD, those squid were so fucking sexy!

+++++

"I can't be pregnant," Clark panted, clutching his stomach as the spaceship glowed and all but glared at him. "I can't be pregnant! I can't! You can't be serious! I'm only 16! I'm an alien! I'm a GUY! I can't be pregnant!"

"You are, Kal-El," the spaceship said calmly, "And you must bring your baby to me so that I may ensure it is healthy. We sent you to this world knowing that you would be able to have a family here. You must have training and you must bring your child to me."

"Never!" Clark cried, "I'll never submit to you!"

Pain bloomed on his chest and Clark screamed.

+++++

"Damn it, Lex," Helen snapped, "I like calamari! Why in the world have you started going green when its served?"

Lex didn't bother trying to reply. Everything he'd ever eaten in his life was trying to come back up his throat.

+++++

Mom was having a baby. Clark was having a baby. It was so weird. Impossible for both of them. But still the babies were there. Clark sighed, completely incapable of studying. In just a few days he'd have to leave and Lex would be married, forever forbidden to Clark. He couldn't have Lex but at least he'd have a little part of him in their baby.

God he wanted to run, go somewhere where the Jor-El could never find him, where he could just be himself and have his kid and not have all the worries that he knew were going to happen. Maybe his baby would be born in time to be a twin to Mom's baby. That would work. Then he wouldn't have to worry about people staring at him.

But his shirts were getting too tight and pretty soon people would notice his growing belly. At least summer was coming and in a few days he wouldn't have to go to town all that often. If he could figure out a way to stop the spaceship, that is.

+++++

"I can't do this," Lex whispered to the ceiling the night before the wedding. "I cannot do this."

Helen was sleeping on his shoulder, warm, human, female, every bit as worthy of love and a home as any woman was. His father was trying to drive them apart but Lex knew that wasn't why he eased out from under her and went to the bathroom that he'd redecorated in sea tones.

"I can't do this," Lex said, tears on his cheeks. "I love him too much."

+++++

Putting the refined Kryptonite key into the spaceship was the second hardest thing Clark had ever done, right after agreeing to be Lex's best man the second time. He staggered back, staring as the ship struggled and fought, then finally exploded. When he came to, he was whimpering in pain and someone was clearing debris off of his body.

"Oh God, Clark!" Lex said, tears on his cheeks, "What the hell happened? Are you all right?"

"I thought you were getting married," Clark said, breathless with shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I broke it off," Lex said, "I couldn't do it. I was only with her because I was afraid to admit how much I love you."

He rested a hand on Clark's stomach and froze as he felt the bulge there. They stared at each other for a long time before Lex dove into Clark's lap and kissed him ferociously, ignoring the dirt and debris and splinters that still covered his body. Neither of them noticed his parents driving up and finding them in the devastation.

+++++

"What do you mean I should have my baby in Tahiti or Japan?" Martha demanded, glaring at Lex. They were still in their wedding finery and didn't like how Lex was touching Clark at all.

"Well, Clark can hardly have his baby in Smallville," Lex said reasonably calmly given how much his stomach was knotting. "That way we can make it seem like you had twins when his baby is born. We think its going to happen at almost the same time."

"What did you do?!" Jonathan demanded, hands curling as if they were looking for a shotgun. Or maybe a butcher's knife. Lex kind of wished Clark had admitted to getting pregnant sooner but he didn't blame him for not doing it. He wouldn't have if he'd been in Clark's shoes.

"Fell in love," Lex said, petting Clark's hair and getting that brilliant grin despite Clark's tears, "Acted like an idiot because I was afraid of what people would think, then managed to pull my head out at the last minute before I made a mistake I could never live with. I want to help Clark raise our child. I want to be a part of his life forever. I want to help him escape the destiny his father's got planned for him so that he can create his own destiny. I want to love him for the rest of our lives."

Jonathan and Martha stared at them, Martha's hand finding Jonathan's.

"And you, son?" Jonathan asked, voice incredibly gentle.

"I … I love him so much, Mom and Dad," Clark said, starting to cry. "I didn't want to disappoint you but I'm just too alien to be human. I love him and he loves me despite the fact that I'm not like you. Please…"

"I … I guess we could go somewhere else for a few months," Martha said to Jonathan, tears in her eyes.

++++++

"Margaret," Clark said, rubbing suntan lotion on Lex's head.

"Lillian," Lex said, disagreeing. He turned around and rubbed Clark's swollen belly.

"Mara Lily," Clark countered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh, I like that one," Lex said, kissing him tenderly. "Let's go with it. Joseph Solomon if it's a boy and Mara Lily if it's a girl."

+++++

"Martha, you are so lucky!" Chloe said, squealing as she studied the twins in their bassinets. "A boy AND a girl!"

"It's a blessing," Martha said smiling contentedly at Clark who was beaming at his baby 'siblings'. "We named them Joseph Solomon and Mara Lily Kent."

"Those are such great names!" Chloe said, getting a little frightened as Mara started crying at her touch. She didn't know anything about babies!

"Here, let me," Clark said, scooping her up and patting her back until she calmed. "She likes me."

Chloe beamed. The contented smile on Clark's face made up for every mope and complaint she'd ever had to put up with. He seemed to relish being a big brother. Of course, Lex hovering behind him and playing with his hair helped, Chloe was sure. At least they'd finally admitted to the secret they'd been hiding for so long. Who knew it was something as simple as Clark being gay?

"Well, I hate to go but I have lots of stuff to do," Chloe said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Clark! Looking forward to your Junior year?"

"You bet!" Clark said, kissing Mara's forehead. "I'm sure life can only get better from here on out."

+++++

To Do:

Get diapers.  
Run out the trash.  
Gather Kryptonite.  
Program robot for entering caves with Kryptonite bomb.  
Discover Lionel's secret base.  
Get the twins their shots (Is this possible for Mara?)  
Sponsor bill allowing gay marriage in Kansas.  
Save the world.  
Birthday party for Chloe.  
_Have fun!_

"You Mom would have to add that to my list," Lex complained.

"Well, at least it's a good addition to the To Do list," Clark said, laughing. "So what would be something fun to do?"

"Already doing it," Lex said, smiling at Clark as he played with Mara and Joe on the office's carpet. "I'm already doing it."


End file.
